The concept of sensing the shape of metal strip emerging from a rolling mill and adjusting the mill in response to signals from the sensor, for improved strip shape control, is disclosed, for example, in Pearson U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,078,747 and 3,499,306. Such units have been proven effective in various commercial installations. However, there is some degree of undesired variation in strip shape even with the use of such controls, and efforts continue to be made to reduce the amount of this variation.